


【斑泉】雄狮

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 兽型
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Summary: 两头大狮子，真狮子





	【斑泉】雄狮

草原上的狮群，是绝对的力量象征。其中，有着一头茂密鬃毛的雄狮就是这个族群的首领。

宇智波狮群的宇智波斑正是这样的一头雄狮，他和他的弟弟宇智波泉奈携手带着这个族群走向最繁荣。他们拥有这片草原最大的土地，没有任何生物敢掠其锋芒。

这种情况极少出现，但他确确实实发生了——这片草原的所有所有动物都对宇智波斑俯首称臣。他拥有这广阔草原所有狮群的最高话语权，却没有把其他的雄狮尽数驱逐，而是给予在他的领地之外组建小的狮群的权利。

只要不靠近最中央的圈子，其他雄狮就能在这个庞大的族群里活得很好。

当然，唯有一头雄狮例外——他的弟弟泉奈。

这是他的弟弟，唯一可以和他嬉戏打闹共同生活的雄狮。

结伴的雄狮往往拥有更强大的力量，能够用以守护他们的族群。虽然对斑而言这种理由无关紧要，但他还是乐意泉奈的靠近。

对于普通的雄狮而言，除了发情期之外，大多是和亲近的雄狮一起生活的。嗯，斑有点意外，斑哪怕是发情期也只有泉奈能够靠近。

没有哪头雌狮有资格孕育斑的血脉。而那些勾人的信息素也只会让斑变得狂躁。

这天，泉奈一如既往的靠着斑挨挨蹭蹭，并且用尾巴去勾斑的尾巴。只有他能同斑如此亲近，他很满意这样的生活。

斑本来在有一下没一下地给自己舔毛，见弟弟蹭过来，就转移了顺毛的对象。他先是照常给泉奈洗了把脸，然后往后一点一点给泉奈顺着鬃毛。

很奇怪，明明是亲兄弟，但泉奈的鬃毛远没有斑的茂密。对比之下，显得泉奈十分娇小。不像斑是仅凭一头鬃毛都能吓退敌人，泉奈不露出牙齿的时候，一般都没什么威慑力。

泉奈眯着眼趴在地上让哥哥舔毛。舌头上的倒刺像细小的齿梳一点点把他打结的鬃毛顺开，然后又转向了其他部位的皮毛。

泉奈打个滚，无害地露出自己脆弱的肚皮。

斑扒了扒他的脸，在他的颈间喷气。然后继续顺毛大业。

舌头毛毛刺刺的，在毛发细软的部分感觉就十分强烈了。泉奈不自觉地挥了挥爪子，一巴掌拍到斑身上的时候又只剩下并不柔软但十分有弹力的肉垫。

斑冲他龇牙，但泉奈却不以为意，甚至猛地起身向斑扑了过去。两只闹着闹着扭作一团，像幼狮一样毫无杀伤力地扑打。

雄狮不用狩猎，他们只需要守着领地，一旦有外敌出现就出面击退。所以斑其实整天都很闲，除了巡视领地和同泉奈玩闹，他就没有什么事情做了。

闹了一会儿，斑又开始从头给泉奈舔毛。泉奈这次倒是没有别的动作了。他左右甩着尾巴，享受来自哥哥的服务。

“唔……”没一会儿，泉奈的喉咙间就发出了惬意的呼噜声。

很快，这呼噜声又变了调。因为斑已经舔到他下身去了。生殖器周围的被毛稀疏，那肉刺带来的痛感又明显几分。但这种程度倒算不上难受，反而激得他的性器弹了起来。

泉奈翻回身，蹭蹭斑的鼻子，然后舔了下他的眼睛。

这就是他们彼此之间求欢的信号了。

泉奈又伏下身，斑很自然地走到他身后，在他的腿上磨蹭了几下。当自己的性器也挺立之后，才用自己的阴茎贴着泉奈的阴茎耸动起来。

根茎的肉刺彼此搔刮着，配合摩擦所带来的快感让泉奈低下了头。

斑一边动作着一边卷起尾巴，用尖端拨弄泉奈的肛口。泉奈稍微用尾巴拦了一下，于是两条尾巴就这么绞在一起。

他们先后泄了出来。

但到目前为止只算得上普通的社交礼仪，真正的爱抚还没开始。

他们换了块地方。泉奈趴下，头往前移了移，让后方能完全地暴露出来。

稍微恢复了一下，斑很快又重新起立。他先没有进去，而是在肛周蹭了蹭。

倒刺轻轻刮过脆弱的完全没有毛发保护的地区，很痒。泉奈打了个喷嚏，甩甩鬃毛，他还是继续原样趴着，等待对方的进入。

雄狮的生殖器官并不粗长，进入得很容易。哪怕整根没入也没什么特别的感觉，反倒是两只皮肤紧贴的触感比较明晰。

但要拔出来的时候事情就没有那么轻松了。

张开的肉刺扣紧了皮肉，一点点地往外拽。细嫩的肠肉受了刺激反而越发地收紧。来回两次，性器已经完全硬挺，那倒刺也彻底变为了钢钩，看着就可怖。

泉奈抖了抖身子，强迫自己放松。其实已经差不多习惯这种事了，现在倒不会凄惨得真被刮出血。那可以忍受的刺痛反倒成为快感的极速催化，在斑极速抽插的动作中，泉奈不受控制地昂起头大吼了一声。

这种声音通常是警告领地内的其他雄狮，一般情况敢在斑面前发出这种声音就是挑衅了。

但他是泉奈，现在又是在交配途中，于是这声音也变成了一种情趣。斑纵容他的此种表现。

就在身后的痛感即将达到临界值的时候，斑张口咬住了泉奈的后颈。注意力被分散，于是后方的不适再度被快感淹没。泉奈不自觉地颤抖。

斑在这小幅度痉挛所带来的挤压感中射了。动物的生存本能让他射得很深，但雄狮的身体构造显然是不适用这种方式的。待肉刺软化，斑拔出性器之后，大部分精液又顺着流出，粘湿肛周的毛发，纠结成一团。

而有了残留的精液润滑之后，第二次第三次交配就变得轻松许多。而肉刺会把能触碰到的精液都刮出来，泉奈的勾股和斑的下腹就被沾黏得一片狼藉。

但目前没有谁在意这个。交配变得轻松之后，泉奈甚至能翻过身来正面对着斑。

啊，据说发情期的雄狮一天做几十次都不在话下呢。


End file.
